O Doce Sabor do Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Sesshoumaru é um grande Lord, que saciava sua sede com mulheres indefesas, mas conheceu uma bela caçadora de vampiros... O que aconteceu depois disso?Leia e descubra!


Em uma noite escura , fria e deserta, caminhava com passos rápidos e ao mesmo tempo firmes. Sim, era ela, a lendária caçadora de vampiros :Rin Van Claire. Tinha seus motivos para isso : um vampiro assassinou brutalmente seus pais por ela não aceitar a se casar com ele, então por vingança esse mesmo vampiro desfrutou seu prazer, alimentando-se do sangue dos pais , a deixando sozinha e com ódio dos vampiros por isso. Parava um pouco para relaxar, adentrando em uma taverna , sentava perto do balcão e ouvia alguns assonbios de outros homens, pareciam bêbados, outros marmanjos a comendo com os olhos, mesmo trajando um sobretudo preto e por baixo um corpete preto e justo desenhando suas belas curvas, calça preta justa e botas pretas de salto alto...Ouvia algumas cantadas dos tarados, mas nem ligava, apenas lia artigos sobre os vampiros que assassinavam pessoas para se alimentarem, ou por matarem

Não muito longe estava um dos vampiros mais antigos de todo o clã. Sesshoumaru Kolliner Schutze. Ele era um Lorde e respeitado por todos os sugadores de sangue daquela cidade. Ele sentia o cheiro de sangue fresco impregnar a cidade e sorria com isso, era tudo um grande banquete. Viu uma mulher de idade nova, talvez uns 19 anos, bonita e charmosa caminhar pela calçada com seu namorado... estavam no lugar errado e na hora errada. Hans saltou sobre eles e antes mesmo que eles pudessem reagir, o homem já havia tido a cabeça arrancada. A garota ficou aterrorizada porém não correu devido aos charmosos e misteriosos olhos daquele Lorde vampiro e totalmente sob controle dele, ele a levou para um lugar sem luz. Começou a seduzi-la, a fez sentir desejo carnal. Ele adorava excitar suas vítimas e todas elas eram mulheres. A garota estava totalmente entregue à ele, bem do jeito que ele queira mas ele jamais chegava a transar com elas, nunca. Após a dança da sedução acabar Hans a mordeu e lhe sugou o delicioso sangue.

Saía da taverna terminando seu drink, pagava pela taça e saía tranquila pela noite até o destino : um grande castelo negro.- Bom, é aqui que algum vampiro deve morar... Mas acho que não há ninguém por aqui... - Dava meia volta e saía caminhando olhando para os lados, pois podia sentir uma presença muito forte - Devo me preparar... - Conitnuava caminhando esperando que algum vampiro apareça.

Subtamente ele sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha e ao mesmo tempo o corpo dela esquentava de uma maneira gostosa. Atrás dela caminhava Sesshoumaru e chegou bem próximo. Sabia que ela era uma caçadora e sempre quis encontra-la.- Olá minha cara.... como tem passado? Sabia que não é nem um pouco seguro perambular por aqui com tantos perigos a solta? -Ela não precisou se virar, Sesshoumaru se colocou em frente a ela e sorria com seus lábios finos e bem desenhados e aqueles olhos sedutores a fitavam a todo segundo.

Cerrava os olhos, sem sentir nenhum calafrio, mas podia sentir no fundo um certo arrepio- Então me conheces? Ora, modéstia a parte, acho que já sou famosa entre vocês vampiros não é?- Sacando a arma calibre 38 com balas anti-vampíricas, apontando na testa de Sesshoumaru- Não tenho medo de você, muito menos me seduz com esse seu olhar "sedutor", pode até seduzir as mulheres indefesas, mas a mim não... -Olhando-o nos olhos fixamente ainda com a arma apontada na testa do mesmo.

Sesshoumaru abriu um sorriso e deslizou o dedo indicador pelo cano frio da arma dela. Não parava de olhá-la.- Você é corajosa, garota... corajosa mas burra. Não sou um vampiro, pelo menos não um com quem você está acostumada a lidar.... -Dizia baixo, de maneira galante e então deu um empurrão leve na arma dela, fazendo-a sair da direção da testa dele.- Diga... quem é você? Infelizmente não pude descobrir seu nome.

Não me venha com esse papo furado e não minta! - Alterando a voz*Você não é humano, e posso sentir uma energia muito forte em você... Vampiros não me enganam, muito menos você - Ameaçando em sacar a espada* Pensei que me conhecia... A maioria dos vampiros sabem meu nome...Sou Rin Van Claire e o senhor? - Sem pensar duas vezes sacava a espada apontando no peito do mesmo, com intuito de lutar.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a espada e subtamente caminhou para frente, fazendo-a ser enterrada em seu peito até o cabo de empunhadura perto da mão dela.- Prefiro conversar assim... de perto. -Ele abriu um sorriso sombrio.- Entende agora por que eu sou diferente?! Bom... eu sou Sesshoumaru, muito prazer senhorita Rin. -Ele curvou a cabeça para frente e a espada encravada em seu peito parecia não o encomodar e nem sequer sangue saía dali.

Eu sabia...*Retirava a espada - Você realmente é forte, mas não temerei a você... - Chutava-o no peito na intuição de derrubá-lo no chão, e seguia com golpes e chutes pegando a arma e sacava na têmpora da cabeça- Você quer ser eliminado não é?-Olhando-o nos olhos fixamente, esperando uma reação do mesmo.

Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos para trás com o chute no peito porém esquivou o tronco dos outros ataques dela. Quando ela pegou a pistola Sesshoumaru abaixou e a segurou pelo pulso, torcendo-o com força para ela largasse a arma.- Não seja estúpida mulher! -Com a outra mão ele a ergueu pelo pescoço, fazendo sair do chão e ficar suspenso. Ele tinha uma força sobre humana. Bateu com as costas dela na parede e disso furioso.- Você está me cansando...

-Olhando-o nos olhos mesmo sem respirar- Então... Es.. tou...Te.. can...san..do? Não...Me...Renderei... a ..você... - Chutava-o pelo abdômen dando um mortal pra trás, dando passos pra trás, posicionada, caso fosse atacada- Por que? Não conseguiu enganar uma humana, como sempre engana as outras não é?-Ria Rin.

Você é uma ovelhinha que se soltou do rebanho. -Ele gargalhou e cruzou os braços, continuava olhando para ela. Ela podia notar que havia uma espada presa em sua cintura, presa por uma trava de ouro.-Então o que faremos? Você vai tentar me matar, eu te mato ou vamos tomar uma bebida juntos e conversar, hm?

Hã? O que você pretende? Me enganar, seduzir assim como fez com as outras e depois matar-me?Não, eu não tenho essa vocação... - Pisca para Sesshoumaru e sai andando- E também não vale a pena te matar assim, do nada...

Ela foi segurada por trás, porém mais parecia uma investida carnal. O corpo dele estava junto ao dela e as mãos dela deslizavam pelos braços da garota.- Calma... se eu quisesse te matar, eu o já teria feito... Vamos beber, conversar e quanto a sedução, ah... isso vai depender de você... -Afastou-se dela e sorriu levemente.-

Cerrava os olhos-Sei... Conversar... Quer é sugar meu sangue e me matar... - Saiu andando colocando as armas no sobretudo- E hoje já bebi vinho, não quero me embriagar... - Sentando na grama encostando em um tronco de uma árvore.

-Uma pena... você iria adorar. *Hans deu de ombros e seguiu na direção oposta, entrando num bar local. Ele realmente queria beber algo que os humanos produzem. Licor era apreciado por ele e quem sabe não acharia alguém para matar ali.

Olhava a lua e suspirava, murmurando pra si mesma- Cansei de ser enganada... - Saía andando sem rumo pela cidade, o vento dançava com seus longos cabelos negros, revelando mais ainda o brilho nos olhos dourados dela, adentrava em sua mansão, se despia e tomava um relaxante banho, depois colocava uma camisola vermelha justa até o meio das coxas, deitava sobre a cama e fechava os olhos... -Bom, hoje a noite está tranquila... sem caça... sem vampiros...

Relâmpagos ocorreram e assim o corpo dela era iluminado pelos clarões dele. Nesses intervalos de luz ele podia identificar uma silhueta de uma home robusto parado ali em frente a ela, a poucos passos de sua cama.- Sem vampiros?! -Indagou ele para surpreende-la.- Então é aqui que a caçadora se esconde... uma bela mansão para uma mulher fantástica. Sabe Rin, aquelas roupas pesadas escondiam a sua sensualidade e pode feminino... você é merecedora de se uma... Lady. -Dizia ele sem sair do lugar.

Abria os olhos e saltava ficando de pé na cama- Lady? Você enlouqueceu é? Nunca me renderia a você e não quero ser controlada por você... E outra coisa, o que faz em meu quarto, seu tarado? - Corria até o sobretudo perto da porta com intenção de pegar a espada - Como ousa invadir minha casa? - Enquanto dixia isso, procurava as armas.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse correr Sesshoumaru a segura pelos braços, estavam bem próximos a ponto de um sentir a respiração do outro.- Vocês humanos são engraçados... tão desesperados e fazem questão de ignorar a racionalidade... tsc tsc. -Ele a encostou na parede e apoiou o corpo sobre o dela e assim impossibilitando dela tentar alguma coisa.- Escute aqui caçadora... você é uma ovelha pra e sua missão irá te matar. Eu sou prova disso. Existem mais oito Lordes além de mim e eu sou o mais benevolente entre eles então não teste minha paciência eu irei arrancar sua entranhas com você ainda viva.

-Ela Cerrava os olhos com raiva- Me solta... O que você quer de mim?Eu nunca vou me render a você... - Rin se contorcia tentando se soltar - O que você pretende afinal? Eu não serei sua vítima como as outras mulheres inocentes... Você não sabe o que eu passei, não sabe o ódio, a dor que carrego... Não sabe o que sinto, não sabe os meus motivos, por que me segues? Me responda... *Alterando a voz*Eu só quero matar aquele que me deixou orfã... -Pensava- Eu não quero demonstrar minhas fraquezas , por que estou falando isso? -Olhando-o seriamente nos olhos-

Desista humana... aquele que matou sua família está morto. Morreu há alguns meses num combate contra caçadores. Nós é que estamos caçando vocês agora. Vamos extermina-los um a um e você é o meu alvo. -O olhar dele também era sério e a apertava mais ainda, para machuca-la.- Porém, eu vou te dar uma chance de sobreviver e escapar de uma morte agonizante... Eu posso lhe dar a vida eterna, uma força que jamais sonhou em ter e uma rapidez monstruosa. Essa oferta termina em alguns segundos, humana. Então, o que vai ser?! *Agora ele a soltou. Não usava mais o sobretudo também e ela podia ver que tinha um corpo muito bem cuidado devido ao fato de alguns musculos ficaram marcados nas roupas dele. Afastou-se alguns passos.

Olhando-o nos olhos- Não quero ser dependente de poder... Se está me caçando, por que não me matou? - Sentando na cama cruzando as pernas, olhava a lua cheia- Me matando até faria um grande favor, pelo menos a solidão me libertaria... - Andava até a sacada* Eu odeio ser dependente de alguém, quanto mais alguém me fazer ofertas... O que eu ganharia com a vida eterna, se eu vou viver na mesma? Caçando e viajando por aí sozinha... Daria no mesmo... - Sentia o vento bater nos cabelos, revelando mais os tristes e amargurados olhos dourados dela- O que está esperando?Não veio me caçar?

Caminhou até ela, abraçando-a por trás e deslizando as mãos pelos braços dela.- Você teria isso... e a mim... -Disse baixo perto da orelha dela. Ele mesmo sendo um vampiro conseguia fazê-la sentir o calor dele.- Você jamais estaria sozinha, a menos que quisesse... Se eu não matá-la, outros virão... e você vai sofrer, será torturada. Se aceitar minha oferta, estará livre disso e pode apostar que você não precisa depender de nenhum de nós... só de você mesma. -Afastou os cabelos dela e a beijou na nuca.*

Não se conteve e começava a chorar-Como posso acreditar em você? Não te conheço, você enganou muitas... Eu já fui enganada o bastante em minha vida inteira... -Virava-se diante dele, o encarando nos olhos com os mesmo inundados deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem * Não nasci para assassinar humanos, sugar sangue por prazer, eu sei que serei torturada... Mesmo aceitando sua oferta não sereiforte o suficiente, pq as vampiras são mais fracas que os vampiros...E sei que há mais vampiros do que vampiras, do mesmo jeito serei torturada... Tocava no rosto de Hans- Agradeço sua oferta, mas sabe que sou humana, e tenho medo... Medo às vezes de arriscar , acho que mesmo sendo sua cria ou não, tentarão me torturar, como eu disse antes,vampiros são mais fortes que vampiras...

-Posso até estar errada, mas ainda tenho meus medos...

-Você é uma caçadora, Rin... só isso lhe dá uma grande vantagem num combate e eu estarei sempre por perto. Não desejo matá-la... quero torná-la minha. -Segurava o rosto dela e usava os polegares para enxugar as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos dela. Abriu um pequeno sorriso e então ele lhe deu um breve beijo nos lábios.- Não tema.. você será uma grande vampira e verá o quão delicioso é banhar-se de sangue. E você pode continuar a matar vampiros mesmo sendo uma vampira. Mas cuidado para não viciar nisso.... até nós temos limites.

Arregalava os olhos sentindo o beijo de Sesshoumaru- Sua?Mas por que eu?Sou uma humana assim como todas as outras, eu caço pois tive esse motivo de me vingar por aqueles que mataram minha família... -Olhava o sorriso dele - Pensei que vocês não tivessem limites... Enfim, mas por que quer que eu seja sua?Só pela beleza carnal? Realmente quando entrei naquela taverna odiava ouvir cantadas daqueles bêbados nojentos... Por isso não gosto de beber em taverna, foi por isso que recusei seu convite... - Olhava-o nos olhos- Eu? Uma grande vampira? Ria descontraída- Não sei... Acho que não conseguiria...Nem consigo derrotar você...

Eu sou um Lorde, Rin... um vampiro perfeito de transformação pura. Eu nasci vampiro... -Olhava-a- Eu escolhi você justamente pelo fato de nos caçar e sim, a sua beleza também me chamou atenção... você possui um grande sensualidade... -Tocava as coxas dela com as pontas dos dedos as acariciou rapidamente.- Olhe pra você... tão bela e mortal. A perfeita Lady para mim... eu não sou nenhum bêbado e somente falo o que vejo e o que vejo agora é uma mulher vulcânica. -Afastou-se alguns passos e sentou na cama.

Arregalando os olhos- Está cego? –Rin estava sem graça e riu um pouco- Sou assim como todas as humanas, oras... - Penteava os cabelos na frente do espelho - E não sei porque estou com essa camisola indecente na sua frente- Entrava no closet pegando um robe pra cobrir o corpo- Nunca estive assim na frente de um homem, quanto mais um vampiro...

Sesshoumaru surgia por trás de Rin e a abraçava por trás novamente, sussurrando no ouvido da mesma, pousando um beijo no canto do pescoço, com a intenção de provocá-la. Mas na verdade, como ele tinha dito antes, a caçadora mexeu muito com o Lorde.

-Não, enxergo perfeitamente bem a sua beleza que me deixou rendido, e quero que sejas minha e juntos poderemos ser mais fortes e combateremos os vampiros se você quiser...

-Mas Sesshoumaru, eu ainda tenho medo...

Ele a virou e pousou seus lábios acariciando os dela. Rin deixou-se levar pelo beijo e carinho do Lorde, Sesshoumaru levemente a empurrou contra a parede aprofundando o beijo , introduzindo sua grossa língua procurando a pequena dela, e com maestria conduzia formando um belo bailar de línguas, enquanto ele a pegava no colo não parava de beijá-la, e se deitam juntos com o Lorde sobre a futura Lady dele.

O Lorde mais temido despia sua bela humana enquanto dava uma sequência de beijos sensuais e carinhosos pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a gemer alto , ele gostava disso, ver sua presa rendida e seduzida por ele. Mas agora era diferente, aquela humana transmitiu um brilho, um sentimento que fez com que ele ficasse mais confiante em seu poder e mais forte, ele naquele momento estava a amando.

Ela era bem ousada, empurrou-o ficando por cima dele, dando mordidas em seu pescoço após beijá-lo loucamente , ousando com as mãos, deslizando pelo peitoral nu e definido, enquanto ela suspirava no ouvido de Sesshoumaru deixando-o realmente louco e seduzido por aquela primeira vez , ele sentiu-se seduzido por uma humana...

Ele após ser acariciado ele a joga na cama, pressionando seu corpo sobre o dela para que Rin não saísse de sua prisão sedutora... Ele a olhava nos olhos e depois beijava seu ouvido beijando-o enquanto falava.

-Pronta para ser eternamente minha? Não vou machucá-la, eu prometo...

-Sim, eu estou Sesshoumaru...

Enquanto ele rompia a barreira da pureza , Sesshoumaru lentamente cravava suas presas no pescoço de Rin a fazendo gritar de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, o doce sangue dela o deixava delirantemente louco por aquele gosto doce... Enfim cortou um dos seus pulsos pingando sangue na doce boca de sua nova Lady. Lady Rin Van Claire Schutze.

Estavam sem fôlego, os dois trocavam olhares apaixonados e íntimos ao mesmo tempo. Ri n viciou seu Lorde, e naquela noite fizeram amor por muitas vezes e claro todas as noites.

Ela aprendeu a lidar com os novos poderes, enfrentou vampiros fortíssimos e quase morreu numa batalha, mas graças à Sesshoumaru que a salvava várias vezes, caso ela enfraquecesse...

Construíram um castelo negro na alta colina no sul da Romenia, e o casal tornou-se lenda por muitos e muitos anos e até hoje eles são bem falados, pois graças à eles a humanidade foi salva dos vampiros malignos.

Sesshoumaru e Rin tiveram filhos( gêmeos e mais 8 filhos todos puxaram os olhos do pai e alguns os cabelos da mãe e claro alguns do pai) e seus descendentes continuaram a batalha contra os vampiros, pois a família Schutze virou lenda e é bastante falada por toda a Inglaterra e esta bela história de amor espalhou-se pelo mundo inteiro.

Eles ainda continuam eternos e vivos, pois o amor os deixavam a cada dia mais fortes e únicos invencíveis...

**N/A : E aí pessoal o que acharam? Mandem Reviews por favor!! **


End file.
